Highschool
by Angel-Jin
Summary: Rei is a new student at Cornell High when his neko jin instincts take over and lead him to find his mate. Yaoi, mpreg, abuse, and violence.
1. The New Student

Highschool Angel Jin Rated: M

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Takao Aoki. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: Rei is a new student at Cornell High when his neko jin instincts take over and lead him to find his mate.

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg, abuse, and violence. Takes place during their last year of highschool.

Parings: Kai/Rei and Brian/Tala

BETA Reader - KedakaiOkami

Neko-Jin: Cat demon.

**Highschool Chapter One: The New Student**

Kai hated going to school, no that's not right, Kai hated all the girls that were always trying to get into his pants (which was all the girls in 9th - 12th grade). He just didn't lean that way. He liked girls, he just didn't _**like **_girls.

Kai was glaring at the teacher, like always, and trying not to listen to the girl next to him, who was currently asking him what his favourite colour was, when the classroom door was opened and their teacher was called out by the dean of the school. _'I wonder what that's about,' _Kai thought dully.

About ten minutes later the teacher came back in with a new student. They had long black hair that was bound in a white wrap, golden eyes and they were wearing Hong Kong-style clothing. _'Great, just what I need, a new girl,' _Kai thought dryly

Then the teacher spoke, "Class, this is Rei Kon. He's a new student so I'm going to need one of you help him with whatever he needs." Turning back to Rei he added, "Rei why don't you go sit in the empty seat next to Kai, oh and welcome to the school."

"Hi, I'm Rei," the raven haired teen said with a shy smile after he sat down.

"Really? I never would have guessed; even though the teacher just said your name. Whatever, I'm Kai," Kai said while thinking, _'What the hell's wrong with me, why am I being such an ass?'_

"Well, hi Kai. You're not from Japan are you?"

"What?"

"Your accent, it doesn't sound Japanese. So where are you from? I'm from a small village in China," Rei said in a voice that couldn't go unacknowledged.

"I'm from Russia. Why do you care?" Kai asked, suspicious of why someone he'd never met before would just start up a conversation with him.

After looking over Kai's shoulder first Rei answered, "Because I can't stand to see anyone, even someone I don't know, being bugged by someone too stupid to realize that the person they're talking to doesn't want to talk to them."

As Rei paused for a breath Kai looked over his shoulder and saw, to his great amazement, that the girl who had been bothering him was gone before looking at Rei and saying, "Thanks, but how did you-"

Rei cut him off mid question by saying, "I've been in your position before; only no one came to my rescue."

"Oh, well thanks. And I really mean it; I haven't been left alone all year. If it's not her it's one of the others. So you're from China, what's it like there?" Kai asked trying to make up for being an ass earlier.

"Well, China has a wide range of climates," Rei began. "Where I'm from, in western China, we have long bitterly cold winters and the summers are hot and humid. Our education is very different from yours is. For example; moral education is very important. We enter elementary school at the age of six or seven and must attend school for at least nine years. Elementary school courses include the Chinese language, geography, history, mathematics, music, science, painting, physical education and political education.

"After completing elementary school, we may enter secondary schools called middle schools. Junior middle school lasts three years and senior middle school continues for another two or three years. Middle school courses include many subjects studied in elementary school plus biology, chemistry, physics, law, English and other foreign languages. Vocational and technical middle schools offer training in agriculture, industrial technology and other work-related subjects.

"A nationwide examination determines who may advance to higher education and at what kind of school. High school students study intensely for the tests, which are held each July. Those who do best on the tests may enter a public university. Some wealthier students who do not qualify to attend a public university may pay to attend a private university. The chief university subjects include economics, languages, mathematics and natural and social sciences.

"Some students who pass the examination with lower scores enter a technical college. Each technical college specializes in one particular field, such as agriculture, forestry, medicine, mining, or teacher training. Many technical schools are administered by the government ministry specifically concerned with the subject that is taught," Rei explained, repeatedly stopping for breath as he gave this spur of the moment speech.

Kai's eyes had been threatening to pop out of his head ever since Rei had gotten to the halfway point.

Then Rei asked, "So what's Russia like?"

"Well, most of Russia has long, bitterly cold winters and mild to warm but short summers. All children attend school for eleven years, from age six to seventeen. Elementary education includes nine primary and intermediate grades. When we finish ninth grade, they may choose to complete their schooling by enrolling in a secondary school or vocational school.

"The secondary schools emphasize science and mathematics. They also teach language, literature, history, social sciences and physical education. English is the most widely taught foreign language. The vocational schools prepare young people for careers as technicians or in various branches of industry and agriculture.

"Starting with the intermediate grades, we must pass annual exams to advance to the next grade. If we pass a national examination upon the completion of secondary school we receive a certificate and those who score well also get a gold or silver medal," Kai said, also having to stop for breath a few times, all the while thinking, _'I only know about half as much about Russia as Rei does China.'_

"So, what time do we get out of this class?" Rei asked all shyness returning.

Looking at the clock Kai answered, "In about a minute and I've got to say this has been the fastest this class has ever gone."

"Well that can happen when you have someone you don't hate to talk to," Rei said just as the bell rang.

"Let me see your class list," Kai said taking out his own.

"Um, okay," Rei said as he handed Kai his class list.

Kai looked down both lists then, as he gave Rei his back, said, "We have all the same classes. You can sit next to me in all of them if you want to, I'm sure the girls that sit next to me wouldn't mind. I know that I wouldn't."

"I think I'd like that. Now what class do we have next?" Rei asked, smiling as he followed Kai out of the classroom.

"Science and don't worry it's not hard, just boring," Kai said and for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of Rei.

_Why is he staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face, or in my teeth?' _Rei thought then said, "I never really liked science."

000

By the end of the day all the teachers had assigned Rei the seat next to Kai; then again Kai had told them that their first teacher had told Kai to help Rei.

On their way out of the building Kai handed Rei a slip of paper and told him, "If you need help with anything just call me."

As they went their own way Rei called out, "I will and thanks Kai."

A.N. – Well the chapter has now been BETAed, let me know what you think.

Blessed be.

Angel Jin


	2. Homework Help

Highschool Angel Jin Rated: M

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Takao Aoki. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: Rei is a new student at Cornell High when his neko jin instincts take over and lead him to find his mate.

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg, abuse, and violence. Takes place during their last year of highschool.

Parings: Kai/Rei and Brian/Tala

BETA Reader - KedakaiOkami

Neko Jin: Cat demon.

**Highschool Chapter Two: Homework Help**

_'How the hell am I going to get all of this work done by tomorrow? I wonder if Kai might be able to help me. Now where did I put his number?'_ As Rei thought this he got up, walked over to his bed, picked up his jacket and took Kai's number out of the pocket. He looked around for his cell phone then remembered that he had left it on the dining room table. He went downstairs being careful so he wouldn't trip over the boxes that were still left from the move. Once he got to the dining room he found his parents talking.

Seeing Rei, Yaon, Rei's dad, spoke up, "Rei, come and join the conversation."

"Um, okay," Rei said guiltily thinking about all his unfinished homework.

"We were just talking about the move and putting you into the new school, and we wanted to know how your first day went," Willa, Rei's mom, enquired.

"Oh, well it went okay even though my teachers gave me a butt load of work to do. Then again, I did make a friend. To tell you the truth I was about to call him for help with some of my homework. So if it's okay with you, I need my cell phone," Rei said trying to be as nice as possible so that he wouldn't hurt their feelings.

"Okay then and I'm glad you made a friend," Willa said with a smile.

Rei picked up his cell phone and had turned to leave when Yaon spoke up again. "Be careful. All three of us know your preferences, and we all know what can happen when you find the right guy for you."

"I'll be careful, even though Kai would have to be gay for anything to happen; which I'm sure he's not," Rei said as he left the room adding, "I wish he was though." When Rei got back up to his room he sat down on his bed and called Kai.

000

_'Rei, are you gay or not? I hope you are. How could I have thought you were a girl; you're far too beautiful to be a girl.' _ These thoughts, and more like them, were running through Kai's mind when his cell phone rang.

"Hello, this is Kai Hiwatari."

"Kai, hey it's Rei. Listen I'm having a bit of trouble with my homework and was wondering if you could help me."

"Well, I'll need to know your address if I'm going to help you."

"What; oh right my address."

_'I'm really lucky the teacher made Rei sit next to me. I mean sure he's hot and totally fuckable; but he's also really smart, funny and nice. And he made what's-her-name go away. I really hope you're gay; even more with how I plan on saying good-bye,'_ Kai thought as he walked to Rei's house.

000

A few minutes later and Kai was knocking on Rei's door. When the door opened Kai found himself staring at an overly-welcoming looking woman.

Willa opened the front door to reveal a teenage boy wearing cerulean baggy pants with large pockets, a black, tight-fitting tank-top with red ends and yellow buttons, black shoes with red stripes, a white scarf and red arm-guards. He had brown eyes and cerulean blue bangs while the rest of his hair was Egyptian-blue. _'Oh, this must be Rei's new friend. So nice of him to come over so fast just to help Rei with his homework,'_ Willa thought then said, "Hi, are you Rei's friend?"

"Yes ma'am; my name's Kai."

_'Oh, such manners,'_ the woman thought to herself, impressed. "Hi Kai, you can call me Willa. Come on in; Rei's upstairs."

"Thank you, it's very kind of-" Kai began.

Kai was interrupted by Rei flying down the stairs and yelling, "Kai, thank God you're here! I think my brain's going to blow-up!"

"Rei, I'm right here you don't need to yell."

"What? Oh sorry, Kai. I'm just glad you're here and I can now hope for an end to come to my homework."

"I know, come on let's go and get started on your homework. Good-bye, ma'am," Kai added to Willa. With that Kai grabbed Rei's arm and pulled him back upstairs.

000

As Kai was getting up to leave; Rei suddenly spoke up, "Kai, I'm gay; if you have a problem with that then let me know now."

Needless to say, Kai was stunned and, after a minute or two, he replied, "Rei, if I had a problem with you being gay then I'd have to have a problem with being gay myself."

"O-oh. So you're gay too. Do the girls at school know that?"

"No, I've tried telling them but they don't listen. I really should get going; it's almost midnight and we have school tomorrow. And next time, if you even think that you're going to need help with homework tell me before school ends, okay?"

"No problem. Hey Kai, do you need a ride home?"

"I'd love one, but before we go downstairs I have to ask; can I kiss you?"

Rei was more stunned than Kai had been when Rei had told him he was gay; he quickly recovered though and answered, "Yes, you may."

Kai's eyes darkened as he stepped forward and crashed his lips down onto Rei's.

The kiss was raw, full of need and repressed want. Kai pushed Rei against the nearest wall and dragged his teeth across Rei's lower lip inciting a groan. Rei kissed back with more fury, pushing his hips against the other boy's. It was then that Kai broke the kiss only to place kisses down Rei's neck before pulling away completely and saying, "We should go downstairs before your parents come up here to see what's taking so long."

"R-right, let's go," Rei agreed.

A.N. – Well this chapter has been BETAed, let me know what you think.

Blessed be,

Angel Jin


	3. Mate

Highschool Angel Jin Rated: M

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Takao Aoki. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: Rei is a new student at Cornell High when his neko jin instincts take over and lead him to find his mate.

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg, abuse, and violence. Takes place during their last year of highschool.

Parings: Kai/Rei and Brian/Tala

BETA Reader - KedakaiOkami

Neko Jin: Cat demon.

**Highschool Chapter Three: Mate**

When Rei woke up the next day, the first thing he thought about was the kiss he had shared with Kai the night before. He still couldn't believe that it had happened. And just like that; he couldn't help but think that his parents were right. If it hadn't been for the fact that they were downstairs; he and Kai might not have stopped at just a kiss. Just thinking about the kiss made Rei want to see Kai even more. He hated school with every fiber of his being for making him wake up so early but he still loved it more for bringing him to Kai. Rolling over; Rei got out of bed and headed to his bathroom.

After he had showered, brushed his teeth and hair, and gotten dressed; Rei went around his room and put everything he would need for school in his backpack. After making sure he had everything he needed; Rei grabbed his journal and went downstairs. As he was walking into the kitchen; Rei could once again hear his parents talking and turned to leave, pausing when he heard "His name was Kai."

Rei stopped and turned back around. "You two really need to find somewhere else to talk or wait until I've left," he commented.

"Oh, Rei we were just talking about your friend Kai. We wanted to know how the homework went once he got here," Yaon replied.

"I got everything done with Kai's help. Now how about you ask me what you really want to," Rei suggested as he got a bowl out of a cabinet and headed over to the pantry for the cereal.

"Are you drawn to him in a sexual way?" Yaon asked.

"Yaon! That's not the kind of thing to be asking!" Willa admonished.

"It's okay, mom, I'll answer. Yes, I'm drawn to Kai in a sexual way, I really like him. Is that a problem?" Rei asked as he finished eating and got up to put his dishes in the sink.

"It is if he doesn't know that you're gay. And sometimes people still don't understand that it's how you are," Yaon said.

"Well then, me being gay shouldn't be a problem because I already told him I was gay; and guess what, he has no problem with it because he's gay too," Rei said then added, "I have to go now."

000

The first thing Rei did when he got to school was go to his locker to empty his backpack of all the school books he didn't need for his first class. It was then that he realized he still had his journal with him. After he'd decided to bring the journal with him, rather than leave it in his locker where anyone could get to it, Rei went to his (and Kai's) first class and looked for the Russian. When he didn't see Kai, Rei sighed and went to his desk and sat down.

After about five minutes and no sign of Kai, Rei decided to write in his journal.

_Tuesday January 23, 2009:_

_I started at a new school yesterday. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be; I made a really good friend. His name is Kai and I think he's also my boyfriend. Last night I called him for help on some, okay most, of my homework and when we were done with all my homework, before Kai left but after I told him I was gay and he told me he was gay too, Kai asked if he could kiss me and I said yes._

When Kai walked into the room the first thing he saw was Rei sitting at his desk writing something. After walking over to Rei, Kai leaned over Rei's shoulder to read what was being written. When he realized it was a journal and that it talked about the kiss they had shared last night, he leaned in closer.

Seeing a shadow Rei looked up, fearing it might be one of his other classmates reading over his shoulder. When he saw that it was Kai he just kept writing. Neither of them noticed the green eyes that were slowly getting closer to them. Suddenly the journal was grabbed by the boy with the green eyes; who, after taking the journal, sneered and said, "What's this, are you two trying to be like the girls and start a note-pass notebook?"

"What does it matter? It's not yours so give it back," Rei stated.

"Um, no I don't think I will," the green eyed boy replied.

"Give it the hell back," Kai demanded.

"No," the green eyed boy argued before he adding, "Maybe the rest of the class would like to know what's in here."

He then started reading all that Rei had written and when he read about the kiss, the whole class started freaking out, screaming and yelling. Every girl in the class had started screaming at the top of their lungs, "YOU'RE BOTH GAY!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" When Rei yelled that everyone **did** shut up. They were all still shocked to hell and back to find out that the two hottest guys in the school were gay and together.

"We'll answer _**one**_ question. Now what's the question?" Kai asked.

They were met with a million questions at once. When they tried to speak they weren't heard for all the shouting, so once again Rei yelled at them to shut the hell up. When everyone was once again silent Kai spoke up, "I think the question I heard most was, 'Is it true?' and I think this will clear everything up," at which, Kai suddenly kissed Rei in front of all their classmates.

Rei's eyes went wide, but slowly they closed as he shyly kissed back. Kai smiled when he felt Rei kiss back. Bringing one of his hands behind Rei's head, he kissed Ray harder as he licked and nipped at Rei's lower lip, asking for entrance. Rei gasped a little, which was just enough for Kai to slip his tong into Rei's mouth. Rei let out a low moan and feeling a little bolder he wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, slightly pulling him closer, successfully deepening the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart there was not a single closed mouth in the room. Then softly at first before picking up volume, the other students started cheering and clapping. Kai looked rather smug while Rei was slowly turning beet-red. Everyone seemed to be okay, if not happy, about them being together. Then the dean came into the room.

"Rei Kon and Kai Hiwatari, come with me right now," the dean said and he looked far from pleased.

000

Rei and Kai followed the dean to his office wondering what was going to happen to them. When they got there Mr. Cornell, the dean, told them to sit down while he started to pace. "It would seem that the two of you are dating, is this true?"

Kai and Rei looked at each other before confirming it to be true.

"I'll have you know that PDA is not allowed at this school and I will have to tell your parents why you two have been suspended. So if I could please have your parent's phone numbers."

Rei was more than willing to give Mr. Cornell his parents' phone number, but when he saw how Kai seemed rather uneasy about the idea he asked, "Kai are you okay? I mean all we have to do if give him our parents' phone numbers; it could be a lot worse."

"I would have to give him my grandfathers' phone number and he, my grandfather that is, is completely against homosexual relationships and would more than likely try to beat the gayness out of me."

Even when Mr. Cornell heard that he just repeated that he needed their parents' phone numbers. At that, Rei got so pissed off that he said, "You asshole, even after Kai saying that his grandfather will beat him for being gay you're still going to call! I'm starting to think that you're a homophobe! I mean, you're willing to let Kai be beaten all because you don't like that he's dating a guy!" As he had been saying this, Rei's pupils had turned into slits, his nails had turned into claws and his teeth had turned into cat-like fangs.

When he saw the way that Rei now looked, Mr. Cornell knew that he had crossed a line that he never should have; a line that if he didn't uncross could cost him his life. When he realized that Mr. Cornell said, "You know what I don't think that I have to call anyone. Why don't you two go back to class? Oh and don't worry about that whole no PDA thing. You two can do whatever you want."

"If you ever threaten my mate again I will not be so nice. Is that understood?"

"U - un - understood."

"Good. Come on, Kai, we need to get back to class." With that Rei stood and left, Kai following closely behind him.

As soon as the door was closed Mr. Cornell said, "Oh shit! I have a neko-jin in my school, and he found his mate. Well this school year's going to be really interesting." Then he promptly fainted.

000

As soon as the door was closed Rei pushed Kai up against the wall and asked, "Does your grandfather really beat you? And don't you dare lie to me."

"Only when I do something that he doesn't like," Kai answered.

"So he does hit you! I'm going to kill for him for thinking that he can hit you and get away with it."

"Rei, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about slowly killing your grandfather."

"What? No, don't!"

"Do you really not want him to die?"

"No, that's not it, I'd love to see him drop dead; I just don't want you to get in trouble for killing him."

"I wouldn't get in trouble for killing him because he hurt you and you're my mate."

When Rei said that as if it was the easiest thing in the world to understand, Kai's eyes went as big as plates and he choked out, "What do you mean by _'mate'?"_

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you didn't know. I'm a neko-jin or cat demon. And by being a neko-jin I have a mate; or the one person I will be with for the rest of my life. And you're my mate."

"H-how do you know that I'm you're m-mate?"

"There are two ways that a neko-jin can find their mate; one is to kiss them and see if their taste is right, and your taste is perfect, and the second way is if you'd be willing to kill for them and your pupils turn into slits."

"I like you a lot, Rei, but I'm not so sure how I feel about having a mate."

"Oh, okay then." With that Rei turned around and left.

000

Kai didn't see Rei for the rest of the day and he really wanted to talk more about what being Rei's mate meant; so when the teacher asked if anyone would take Rei his missed schoolwork, Kai jumped at the chance. When Kai got to Rei's house, he knocked on the door. When the door opened and Kai saw Willa he asked, "Mrs. Kon is Rei here?"

"Yes he is. And, if you don't mind my asking, would you happen to know why he came home early and in tears?"

"Um, I think that might have been my doing. You see Rei told me that I was his mate and I kind of freaked out a bit, then Rei left."

"Oh, well Rei's upstairs in his room."

"Oh, okay." With that Kai started to go upstairs.

Just as Kai got to the first step Yaon told him, "If you're just going to reject him you can leave now."

Hearing that Kai turned around and with a glare said, "If I was just going to reject him I wouldn't even be here." Then, before Yaon could say anything else, Kai turned back around and went upstairs to Rei's room leaving the shocked couple alone.

000

When he got to Rei's bedroom door Kai knocked and waited for an answer; but when the answer was, "Go away," he sighed.

"Rei, it's me," Kai said through the door.

Hearing Kai's voice, Rei shot up in bed and called, "Kai, what are you doing here?"

"Why am I here? WHY AM I HERE? I'm here because you ran off before I could say anything about being your mate other than that I didn't know how I felt about it."

After saying that Kai could hear Rei getting up and out of his bed, the sound of footsteps coming to the door, and then the door was being unlocked and opened. Rei's head popped around the side of the door and he asked, "What _exactly_ are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I really like, oh what the hell. What I'm saying is that, even though I only met you yesterday, I love you. But when you said that about me being your mate I got scared that my feelings weren't really my feelings, but that it was all because of you being a neko-jin. Then before I could even really think about it, you were running away."

"Oh, Kai, do you really feel that way? I'm so sorry I ran off, it's just that when you said that you didn't know how you felt, the neko-jin part of me took it as rejection, so I left."

"I'm sorry too, Rei. I don't mind being your mate; in fact I love the thought of it almost as much as I love you."

When Kai said that all Rei could do was cry, "I'm so sorry Kai. I love you too."

Seeing Rei cry was too much for Kai so he wrapped his arms around Rei and said, "Please don't cry. I love you and I'm never going to stop loving you."

"Do you mean it; really mean it?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Then with a quick kiss to Rei's lips Kai added, "Now why don't we get started on the work you missed and the homework that was given out today?"

"I was kind of hoping to wait until tomorrow to get the work and do it."

"No point in waiting; I have the work with me."

"I still don't want to do it."

"What if I give you a kiss for every right answer you give?"

Rei's heart jumped at the thought as he thought, _'A kiss from my mate for every right answer I give? HELL YEAH!'_ With that thought in his head, Rei grabbed Kai's arm and said, "Come on; we have work to do!"

A.N. - You say Yaon like John only with a Wa and not a J. Well this chapter has been BETAed; let me know what you think.


	4. Help

Highschool Angel Jin Rated: M

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Takao Aoki. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: Rei is a new student at Cornell High when his neko jin instincts take over and lead him to find his mate.

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg, abuse, and violence. Takes place during their last year of highschool.

Parings: Kai/Rei and Brian/Tala

BETA Reader - KedakaiOkami

Neko Jin: Cat demon.

**Highschool Chapter Four: Help**

When Kai got home, his grandfather was waiting for him with an evil glare on his face. As soon as the door was closed behind Kai, he found himself shoved against it by a hand, which was currently cutting off his airway. Then a fist came flying out of nowhere and smashed into his face. "Where have you been? And don't you dare lie to me."

"I w-was helping som-someone with their homew-work," Kai answered gasping for breath and flinching as the movement of his mouth and lower jaw set his face on fire.

"Who were you helping?"

". . . . . ."

When Kai didn't answer Voltaire punched him in the face again. "I will only repeat myself once; who were you helping?"

"I was hel-helping a friend."

"What have I told you about having friends? I want you to break off this friendship. Am I understood?"

Yes sir," this was said so quietly that it almost went unheard.

With his hand still around Kai's throat, Voltaire turned towards the hall, threw Kai to the floor and started to walk away when he stopped and asked, "What is your friend's name?"

Kai seeing the only chance he had took it and said . . . . .

000

Rei may have been happy to have all his homework done, but he wasn't able to sleep, for the feeling that his mate was in trouble. The feeling was only confirmed when he suddenly felt his airway get cut off; and then a stinging force slam into his face.

Fury ripped through his chest as pain tore at his heart, '_That Son of a Bitch! How dare he put his filthy hands on my mate! He must die! I AM GOING TO FUCKING MERDERIZE HIM!'_

Rei ran out of his room slamming his door so hard that it broke the frame. He was almost out of the house when his parents stopped him.

"Rei Kon! Where the hell do you think you're going at 2 a.m.?" Willa Kon asked her son.

"I am going to save my mate from his God-Damned-Mother-Fucking-Son-Of-A-Bitch grandfather!" Rei answered, too upset to realize that he had cursed in front of his mother.

"You need to stop fu- . . . cussing!" Willa told him.

Rei retained enough of his senses to not comment on his mother's slip.

His father finally spoke up to say, "It is not going to help your mate if you barge into you mate's house and kill his relatives, because that would cause problems with the police. You can still be arrested for killing someone who harmed your mate, even though you are a neko. We are not in China, my son. By the way, who the hell is your mate?"

"Why do you get to cuss?" Rei asked him.

"Because," Yaon Kon replied.

"That is not an answer," Rei pointed out.

"You didn't answer my question either," Yaon responded.

"Oh, Kai is my mate. And before you ask, the whole school knows; the dean was a bit of an ass about it," Rei told him.

"What do you mean by 'the dean was a bit of an ass'?" Willa asked.

"It was like he wanted us to drop out, to kick us out, or tell our parents so they would have to break us up for him. And he was still going to call our parents even though Kai told him his grandfather would probably beat him up or kill him for being gay," Rei said, his pupils slitting at the memory.

"Well, we'll have to get rid of that dean then," Willa decided.

"Yes, well, like I was saying, you can't go after your mate right now. It will just cause trouble in the long run. Go after him tomorrow. For now let's just plan how we are getting rid of your dean," Yaon said.

000

"Well then you might want to wish your dear friend good bye tomorrow," Voltaire told Kai in response to the name he'd received.

000

The next day, when Kai's alarm jolted him awake he groaned in pain as the sudden movement caused his side, bruised from being thrown on the floor, to start throbbing. As Kai picked out his clothes and got in the shower he was thinking, _'Oh fuck that hurts. I hope they're not broken again. Damn, how am I going to explain this to Rei without him wanting to kill Grandfather? At least I got him to think that I was spending time with someone else; he said to wish them goodbye. I guess that means she's going to disappear.'_ With that last thought he was out of the shower, dried off and slowly getting dressed.

Downstairs Voltaire was on the phone, "Yes, I want them gone by the end of the day. I don't care how much it takes. I don't care; just get rid of them."

000

When Rei woke up he could feel the pain in his side as well as his throat and face making him gasp. When he tried to stand, he found the pain to be too much to bear and he fell onto his bed with a cry. Tears formed in his eyes as he thought, 'Kai must be going through worse pain than this; and if I can barely stand it then . . . . I hate his grandfather; not that the man is deserving of that title."

Rei was pulled from his thoughts by his door being thrown open to twin questions of, "Rei, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Perfectly fine, in fact I've never been better. Now, if you don't mind, leave me the hell alone!" Shocked silent by his outburst, Rei's parents just nodded and turned to leave. They had barely made it out of the door before Rei stopped them by saying, "Look, I'm sorry. It's just that I feel what Kai feels, just not as much, and I couldn't even stand up without falling back down and I think I have a cracked rib; so just imagine what it's like for him. Then when you add the fact that I couldn't help him . . . ."

"Oh, Rei honey, you know that it's normal for you to want to keep your mate safe, you jus-"

"No, mom, it's not normal because I'm not the dominant! Kai is and yet I feel the need to prevent any and all harm that might befall him because his grandfather beats him and I seem to be the only one listening to him when he says so."

"You're not the dominant?" Yaon asked. "But, if you're acting dominant and feel the need to keep you mate safe from harm, then you must be the dominant. Are you sure that Kai's your mate?"

The second that sentence left his mouth, Yaon found himself being slammed into the wall behind him by a very pissed off Rei. Yaon watched in fearful fascination as Rei's pupils slit in rage and his fingernails extended into claws. It was when those claws started to sink into the tender flesh of his neck that he realized that he had, without thinking, broken one of the oldest neko-jin laws; never ask a neko-jin if they have the right mate or not. He knew that nekos couldn't confuse their mate for someone else.

Before Rei could do any serious damage he felt a hand grab him by the back of the neck and throw him across the room. "Don't you dare touch my MATE!" Willa yelled in full dominant mode.

'What the hell! He asked me if I was sure Kai was my mate! That goes against everything neko! He should have damn well known better! . . . And why in the hell is she protecting him. Only dominants do that and dad is the dominant. Right?' "Uh. . . I didn't know that he was your submissive. I always thought that you were the submissive and dad was the dominant. I know that it's against the law to attack a submissive," Rei commented.

"I always let everyone believe that so that your father's pride wouldn't suffer. I understand why you attacked him. It isn't really against the law for one submissive to attack another. But I wasn't thinking about that. Did I hurt you?" Willa asked.

"Now that you ask, I think that my cracked rib just became a broken rib," Rei answered.

000

Rei waited patiently as his mom tried to bandage his side. He had told them what had happened to Kai and they were both pissed. There were laws in every country that protected neko mates and that make it illegal to harm them in any way.

"Well, you've told us and we have proof through your injuries. We will just go to the police station and have Kai's grandfather arrested," Willa said. "Then you can go and marry your mate and give me grand-neko-babies. Then we can get rid of that dean of yours for a wedding gift."

"Don't you think he's a little young yet for marriage?"

"You know, we got married at fourteen. That is a year younger than Rei is. And I want my grand-neko-babies now!"

"Yes, but we had known each other for a couple of years. Rei has just met his mate."

"Not to be racist or anything, but your mate is Chinese right?"

"No, he's Russian."

PAUSE

"How the hell did you get a Russian mate? You're Chinese!" both parents exclaimed.

'They're downing my MATE. REVENGE!'

000

"I have fallen in love! I'm head over heels in love! God, he is a god!" Tala exclaimed.

"Yes. I know I'm a god, but you don't have to call me that. So, what is his name?" Kai asked.

"Bryan. Oh, and guess what! You get to meet him today. Voltaire is letting us transfer to your school. He doesn't know about Bryan. . . . You're not going tell him are you?"

"You know that I'd never tell that bastard anything that would hurt you or those that you hold dear. Tala . . . I need a favor; one that might get you killed."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to help me keep someone hidden from Voltaire."

"Who?"

A.N. – Well this chapter has been BETAed; let me know what you think.


	5. Neko Jin 101

Highschool Angel Jin Rated: M

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Takao Aoki. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: Rei is a new student at Cornell High when his neko jin instincts take over and lead him to find his mate.

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg, abuse, and violence. Takes place during their last year of highschool.

Parings: Kai/Rei and Brian/Tala

BETA Reader - KedakaiOkami

Neko Jin: Cat demon.

**Highschool Chapter Five: Neko-jin 101**

When Rei got to school, he had barely set foot in the class before he was tackled by an over-happy redhead, effectively knocking the wind out of him and jolting his cracked rib.

When he finally let go Tala looked up into a face twisted in anger and pain and said, "You must be Rei. Kai's told me so much about you; not all, but a lot. Like how he loves you, how you bite your bottom lip in concentration, how you two only met two days ago and how he needs my help to protect you from Voltaire. That's a good kitty, put your claws away."

Anger and pain had turned to confusion but as soon as Tala said that last bit about his claws Rei took a step towards him with his claws fully extended saying, "You want to retract that last bit?"

"Yes, he does," a voice behind Rei answered, causing Rei to turn around so fast that he would have tripped over his own feet if he was human while also jolting his rib.

"Who the hell are you, both of you?" Rei asked.

Before Tala or Bryan could answer, Kai carefully, so as to not hurt himself or make Rei attack him, stepped up behind Rei and wrapped his arms around Rei's waist and spoke up, "The redheaded one is my twin Tala and I'm pretty sure that the other one's Tala's boyfriend Bryan. Now will you please put your claws away and tell me what's wrong with you? And don't lie to me.

Sighing, Rei retracted his claws and answered, "I'm a neko-jin and you're not, so you could leave me if you wanted to and added to that I'm a submissive neko-jin so I see everyone who touches you, or is close to you, as a threat; and I will for a while."

"Okay. How long did you mean when you said 'for a while'?" Kai asked as he pulled Rei closer to him not liking how Rei said he could leave but deciding to deal with it later.

"Um, well until we mate."

"Wait a second. You're saying that until you and Kai have sex you're going to be all possessive? Well in that case, Bryan help me get these two into a closet, or bathroom, or somewhere they can be alone and quick." With that said Tala grabbed Rei's wrist and started to drag him out of the classroom

Rei stopped Tala and told him, "That's not what I mean. Kai and I could have sex with each other right now and it would change nothing. To mate I have to be in heat."

"In heat? What's the difference between mating and having sex? I mean to mate you still have to have sex, don't you?" Tala asked while still trying to get Kai and Rei out of the classroom and into some random alcove.

"The difference is that if we were to mate I could get pregnant, while if we were to just have sex I can't get pregnant," Rei explained as he finally managed to get his arm out of Tala's iron-like grip. Rubbing his wrist Rei looked up only to see three shocked faces. So, concerned, Rei asked, "Hey, you three, what's wrong? You all look like you've seen a ghost or something."

Kai recovered first and slowly walked up to Rei and wrapped his arms around Rei's waist and replied, "Rei, you just told us that you, a male, can get pregnant and now you're asking if everything's alright. You do know just how weird you sound, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that none of you are neko-jins. I guess I should tell you all everything then, huh? If you want that is," Rei said then looked up at the clock and saw that they only had three minutes until class started so he added, "Class is about to start so if you two want, you can sit with us in this class and any others that we have together. That way when we all finish our work I can tell you all I know about neko-jins."

"Sounds like a plan, kitty. Now, where do you two sit?" Tala asked laughing at the glare Rei sent his way.

"Hey, why aren't you attacking Tala for calling you "kitty" like you did before?" Bryan asked as they walked over to where they would be sitting.

"I'm not attacking because he's Kai's twin, therefor hurting him would only hurt Kai, which in turn would hurt me."

"How would my hurting cause you to hurt?" Kai asked as they all sat down.

"I feel a part of everything you feel; speaking of which how are your ribs? And don't lie to me because I know at least one's broken seeing as mine was cracked."

"You felt everything he did to me and you didn't do anything?" Kai asked feeling a little hurt that Rei hadn't done anything after the way he'd attacked the dean.

"I wanted to, I really did, but my parents caught me just as I was about to close the front door. They told me that killing your grandfather, ass that he is, would only make things worse than they already are," Rei said with a small, sad smile.

"Kill Voltaire, please; do you know how many people have tried and failed to kill him? There have been hundreds. Do you know what happens to them when they fail? Voltaire doesn't just kill them outright; no, he slowly pulls their fingernails out one by one, then he skins little parts of their body all over, then he brands them all over with a red-hot branding iron, then when they're nothing but a mutilated shell of what they once were he kills them by shoving them through a wood chipper, and then, finally, he buries the pieces in limestone so that they'll decompose faster and no one will ever be able to find their remains," Tala said his face full of hate.

"You don't understand; nekos have claws, fangs and can only be killed by their mate or another neko because we're faster and stronger than humans are."

"How could your mate kill you if your mate's human?" Bryan asked.

"I'll tell you after we all finish the assignment the teacher just gave the class."

"But I hate English; why do we even have to take English when we're in Japan?" Tala asked with a pout.

"I'm not sure; we just do. Now do your work and think about what questions you want to ask me," Rei answered.

000

Twenty minutes had passed. Rei and Bryan sat waiting for Tala to finish his work; Rei was writing down everything he could think of about neko-jins so that he wouldn't forget anything and Bryan was making a list of questions he was going to ask. Kai was at the front of the room talking to the teacher about being the person to show Tala and Bryan around the school and helping them with their homework, since he was already doing all that for Rei.

Tala finished his work with a flourish then, looking up and with a small frown he observed, "Oh, you guys are already done."

"Yes we are, because unlike you we don't take fifty years to do twenty problems," Bryan said with a smirk.

"Bryan, don't be mean or I'll . . . I'll . . . I'll never kiss you again," Tala threatened him with a glare.

"Oh no; you'll never kiss me again, I just might die," Bryan said and mock-fainted.

Tala's glare changed into a smirk as he replied, "And I'll never have sex with you again."

"Hey Rei, after you and Kai have sex are you going to be able to withhold sex from him or would the fact that you're a neko-jin insist on having sex?" Bryan asked as he tried to shift focus away from himself in the hope that Tala would forget to be mad at him.

"The only time that I'll have to have sex is during mating season; now stop using me to avoid Tala and just tell him that you're sorry," Rei responded with a knowing smirk.

"What are you talking about? I'm not using you for anything," Bryan replied with a look that clearly said "Why the hell are you feeding me to the big, bad, redheaded wolf?"

"Bryan, stop trying to use my boyfriend and tell yours that you're sorry," Kai said as he walked up to the group.

"I'm not using . . . Fine, so I was using him," Bryan admitted, "but only because I don't like fighting with Tala. I'm sorry for what I said, babe, I just don't want to hurt you and I'm afraid that I might say something stupid and hurt you without meaning to."

"Oh, you know I can't stay mad at you. I may hate myself for it, but I can't not forgive you," Tala replied.

"There's nothing wrong with forgiving someone who's truly sorry, and Tala, if you ever say that you hate yourself or that you will hate yourself again, I'll knock you into next year," Kai stated with a worried glare.

"I'm sorry, Kai; I just want to be able to hold a grudge against Bryan. I don't really hate myself. I just hate that I forgive him so easily," Tala replied.

"Okay, now that you three have, hopefully, finished with this topic I can help the three of you to learn more about neko-jins," Rei put in.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. So why did you say that only another neko-jin or mate can kill you? I mean, your mate's a human, so if only other neko-jin can kill a neko-jin, your mate shouldn't be able to kill you," Tala asked.

"Nekos have an extreme desire to please our mates, more so if their mate is the submissive in the relationship. So if a mate really wanted to kill a neko-jin, the neko-jin would let them. I think that the three of you should take turns asking me questions, so since Bryan and Tala have asked me something already-" Rei said turning to Kai.

"Um, I don't really know what to ask," Kai admitted as he thought of what to ask, when something Rei had said before caught his attention. "You said before that you knew at least one of my ribs was broken because, as you said, one of yours was cracked; is it still cracked?"

"You would pick up on that," Rei commented with a small frown. "My rib was cracked this morning but then my mom caused it to fully break after she stopped me from attacking my dad. And before you ask, I was attacking my dad because he was questioning whether or not I was sure that Kai is my mate, you see, neko law states that, because nekos are very possessive of our mates and are never wrong about who they are, it's against the law to imply that a neko has found their mate in someone who is not really their mate. Doing so implies that the mate's not worthy of being a neko-jin's mate. It also implies that the neko-jin is weak because only a weak neko would be wrong about who their mate is. Now normally the mother is also the submissive in the relationship but it turns out that my dad is the submissive in my parents' relationship so by our law my mom had the right to attack me to protect my dad. That's the bell, so what do you say we continue this next class?" with that Rei stood and left the room, and stopped at his locker.

Kai looked at the other two and smirked as he said, " I think today is going to be very interesting, don't you think?" Then before Tala or Bryan could answer he left the room, went to his locker and got his science book, then he went over to Rei and grabbed his book and binder before taking his hand and walking to their next class.

A.N. – Well this chapter has been BETAed; let me know what you think. Please remember that this story is going to be updated slowly. If you are eighteen or older you can find a link to my yahoo group where I'll be posting all my stories as well as updates on how the next chapter's going. The link is on my profile page.

Blessed be,

Angel Jin


End file.
